Pull Me Down: A Mysterious Call
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Pull Me Down Series Slash M/M Mature Content Disclaimer: not of age don't read! Prompt from Writer's Digest: Your phone rings in the middle of the night. An indiscernible voice speaks: "There is a car waiting for you outside your house. Get inside. You don't want to ignore this." Your spouse rolls over, eyes squinting, and says, "Everything okay?" What happens next?
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**Pull Me Down: A Mysterious Call**

 _Your phone rings in the middle of the night. An indiscernible voice speaks: "There is a car waiting for you outside your house. Get inside. You don't want to ignore this." Your spouse rolls over, eyes squinting, and says, "Everything okay?" What happens next?_

 **A/N: So, I got this prompt from writer's digest website in 2015 (A Mysterious Call) and I just got around to actually finishing it. It is a birthday present to myself.**

The phone wouldn't stop ringing as the older gentleman rolled over from the arms of his sleeping wife. It was in the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep anyway but who would be calling at such a late hour. The town of Forks, Washington didn't hold that much excitement for the Police Chief as of late.

Maybe Seth wasn't asleep in his' old bedroom. Maybe he was playing a trick on him. But, Charlie couldn't find peace in sleep no matter how hard he tried. The ringing finally stops.

Hoping that finally sleep would find him; he closed his eyes only to be popped open by the sound of his cell phone. He chose to ignore it hoping that the person on the other end would realize the time and try again during daylight hours.

"Goodness, Charlie just answer it already. I am trying to sleep" came the irritated voice of his wife.

"Sorry dear," he whispered as he reached for the offensive device "go back to sleep."

She turned back over to her side of the bed with a sigh, the clock on his nightstand flashed 3am as he finally answered the phone.

"Hello" Charlie whispered as he sits up on his side of the bed with no evidence of sleep in his voice.

He was more than alert and ready for action.

His wife, Sue didn't seem to notice the disturbance as she went back to snoring away.

"There is a car waiting for you outside your house" said a distorted voice on the other end of the receiver.

The chief stares at his phone in disbelief, "Jacob or Emmett…who ever this is I am not playing with you this time of night" he yells as quietly as he can attempting to not disturb his wife again.

"Get inside it" the voice continues ignoring Charlie's threat.

The Chief stretches his hearing trying to figure out who the voice belongs to.

"You don't want to ignore this" the raspy voice continues to persist; causing Charlie to rise from his sitting position and walk over to the closet door, opening it.

The cell phone is still in his hand as the person on the other end hangs up after stating its advice. It was in the closet that he saw with his own eyes that there was a non-descript car sitting in front of his house; at least that is what the monitors connected to his security cameras were showing him.

It was then that Sue stirred, rolling over, she yawns facing her husband who was reaching for his side arm that was currently hanging just inside of the closet door, "Is everything okay?"

Stretching her arms out towards him, "come back to bed."

He'd thought that she was out like a light.

"Go back to sleep love just some police business" he lies as he opens the bedroom door and makes his way down the hallway towards the stairs. He stops at Seth, his step-son's bedroom door and hears his obvious snoring.

Continuing towards his destination he peaks in on Leah, his step-daughter and sees her sleeping soundlessly as well.

All is well in the house as he finally descends the staircase reaching his work boots that are set neatly along the doorway. Eyeing the other three sets of shoes next to his he thinks of his precious family as he disarms the alarm and removes the security chain on the door. Unlocking the door and he slowly opens it peering out into the darkness of the night.

There it set with its tented windows, no lights on and he wondered who could be so bold as to call him in the middle of the night. To risk waking his family and only one person came to mind.

He stepped onto the porch in disbelief, walking at the slowest pace he could muster he step onto the wet grass getting closer to the vehicle; reaching for the handle of the car and stopped.

His mind was racing as he tried to see beyond the darken windows. There was no sound coming from the vehicle; it was in that moment that he thought, "Maybe this is a set-up."

This thought caused his hand to hover in mid-air as he looked this way and that. Seeing nothing he decided he didn't want to know who was in this car. He didn't want to risk what he had inside the house behind him; even if who he thought was inside that car.

Turning slightly his hand slipped from the handle of the door, "Wait."

Said the voice of someone he knew all too well; "don't you at least want to say hi to me" apparently no amount of years apart could stop the chill that runs down his spine every time he hears that voice."

"It's late" he whispers not turning around to see the person that just stepped out of the car.

"Please, Charles…" hands wrapped around his waist from behind, "I came all this way to see you."

"Billy, please" softly whispers Charlie as he leans back into his embrace. "We can't continue doing this. I am remarried now and I won't let you ruin this marriage like you did the last one."

Breathing in the scent of the man behind him, Charlie uprights himself and continues his walk back to his family.

"But…" pleads Billy.

"No buts, we aren't together anymore. I am no longer your layover stop anymore" with resolve he steps onto the porch ending his conversation with his former lover but not before hearing Billy's final words.

"I'm moving back to Forks and I will have you again Charles" he stops at the door never turning around but sweat prickles on his forehead and his heart starts to speed up with the news.

"Good night lover, sweet dreams" after hearing Billy's declaration, Charlie just stands at the door; it takes everything for him not to turn around and run over to the running car.

To open the passenger side door, hop in and pull Billy down to his lips for one final kiss but instead he just stands at his door and listens to the car pull off from in front of his home.

"Charlie, what was it?" Sue appears at the door rubbing sleep from her eyes, "are you okay?"

He slowly comes back into focus, "Yes dear it was nothing just Officer Uley with a question. Let's go back to bed."

He ushers her inside turning to lock up the house, removing his work boots for the second time that day.

He notices his sweatpants are tented and a wet stain is seeping through them.

"Well, before we go back to bed maybe we should take care of your problem, first" comes the seductive voice of his new wife at the top of the stairs. He follows her to the bed room, kissing her as she leans back ready to perform her wifely duties but even as beautiful as she is Charlie's mind isn't seeing her but another.

Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater-Swan have been married for three months now and they have been the happiest three months he has experienced in a long time but with the return of his best friend and lover, Billy Black who knows how much longer that happiness will last.


	2. Chapter 2: Backsliding

It wasn't as bad as Charlie had originally imagined; sitting in between his new wife and former lover, having tea in the home that for many nights could have easily been called his childhood home.

Being back here, in the place where he had spent majority of his time growing up, felt different. It was less of a need for shelter & security and more of a sense of comfort and familiarity.

"Charlie, dear can you pass the sugar" asked his wife sweetly.

"Yes, dear and the cream" joked Billy but Charlie knew that he wasn't joking he knew that he had an ulterior motive for inviting them to his late parents' home.

Since word of Billy Black's return to Forks after traveling around the world for the past fifteen years everyone wanted a piece of him: especially the ladies of Forks and LaPush Reservation. Who could really blame them he was a successful, handsome, world traveler? He was the last single member of the dynamic duo, since Charlie had ended his bachelor days by re-marrying.

It wasn't just that he had women wanting him; Billy still had the advantage of youth. Not having children had its bonuses, not a wrinkle was on his face or an inch of fat on his body. Charlie's tongue ran across his lips as he eyed the covered legs of his former lover. The muscles of his thighs tighten in the fabric that covered them.

Soon Billy's hands came into view on those meaty thighs causing Charlie to look up locking eyes with Billy. He winked at him, knowingly; however, he never stopped in his conversation with Sue. Charlie tried his hardest to remember what the topic had been before he had gotten so distracted.

"Wow, Africa that's crazy" exclaimed Sue "I can't even make it to Canada and its right next door."

"Hmm" agreed Charlie as his wife continued to fawn over Billy. "Well, you can always go. I can help you out. I still have a lot of friends who are still flying. I can get you a free ticket" answered Billy.

"Oh, William no I could never" answered Sue turning towards her husband as he finally realized that they are planning a trip for them: their honeymoon.

"No, no I insist; consider it a belated wedding present" Billy eggs on the situation as he stands up to grab his cellphone. "I think that it is a great idea. I am just going to place a call to see when the next flight is scheduled to leave out and if they can get two tickets."

Before the Swans could stop him, Billy was exiting the room. Charlie stared at his rear as he exited. He swears that it juggled just a little as he left the room but that could have just been Charlie's imagination. He dreamed of those globes a few times since being reintroduced to his ex.

"Oh My Charlie, can we go please" asked Sue looking at him hopefully. "We never took a honeymoon and I've wanted to go somewhere special for so long now."

He didn't want to disappoint his wife but Charlie knew that Billy wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He would want something in return for this. The question was what and when.

The thought of how he would have to pay him back made Charlie desperate to adjust himself. However, before he could answer his wife, Billy reentered the living room with a huge smile on his face.

"How does next week work for the both of you" his big hazel eyes stared back at Charlie with mischief in them. He knew he had no choice as his wife placed her hand on his knee, awaiting his answer…

"Okay…?"

Only time will tell how this "gift" will truly affect the lives of these newlyweds.


	3. Chapter 3: Reconnecting

He knew it was too good to be true, a free honeymoon from his ex-lover, unlikely. Charlie stood in front of a burned down wooden shack on the border of Forks and the LaPush Reservation.

It may have been in his jurisdiction but for some reason the Tribe's council leaders didn't feel the need to fight for ownership of this current case.

"Good Morning, Charles" whispered a voice in Charlie's ear. He shivered at the closeness and the boldness of Billy. They were in the middle of a crime scene investigation and here he was trying not to arouse any questioning eyes.

"Morning" was his reply as he started walking towards Officer Uley, hoping that Billy would take the hint and leave him alone.

That was not the case as he caught up to the unyielding Sheriff with a quickness, "Aren't you suppose be on your honeymoon with the lovely Sue?"

There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he asked the question.

"Um hmm" was Charlie's response as he kneeled down to examine the area where his follow officers were.

"You know those tickets, I got you guys are nonrefundable or transferable, right" came the stern reply of Billy.

"Yeah, that sucks that you couldn't go Chief" replied Officer Uley. "We haven't had this much excitement in a long time. It's almost as if someone didn't want you to go."

Charlie was ignoring both of the men that surrounded him. He just wanted to find out who did this and fast so that he could join Sue on their honeymoon. She didn't want to leave him but Charlie insisted that she take this time to relax and explore. He told her that he would join her as soon as he could but Sue was doubtful of that.

And he knew of her doubt but still Charlie had hope that the answer to this case was close, so that it would be solved, fast.

The talking around him became too much, "Billy what are you doing here? This is closed crime scene." He was not for Billy's bullshit or his slick remarks; not today of all days.

"I am here as a representative for the Tribe's council" was his proud answer.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Charlie causing him to rise from his kneeled position. All of the officers in the area turned to stare at their superior. He was not known for raising his voice.

"Sorry, guys get back to work. Uley photograph this and meet me back at the station once you're done" was his response to the obvious slip in character.

"Mr. Black" he walked passes Billy heading back the way he came. The shack used to be their place when they were kids. It was the only other place in Charlie's childhood where he felt safe next to Billy's parents' house. It was the place where they had their first kiss, told each other they loved each other and where they would sneak off to make love.

Nowadays, it was just a rundown eyesore that the Council had wanted torn down but since it was technically on Fork's town line they couldn't do a thing about it.

"So, you accepted your father's seat on the council" asked Charlie as they walked deeper into the woods. The sound of traffic was getting closer and soon they would emerge from the secluded forest.

"Yeah" was Billy's answer as he walked behind Charlie. He wasn't ready to go back to his car and drive off. He wanted as much time with his 'white boy' as he could get. "Since I am planning on sticking around I thought it was time I continued the family tradition. The council has been without a Black for five years now."

He ended his statement in a whisper, thinking of the loss of his parents caused emotions that he didn't want to focus on. Charlie could hear the hurt in his voice causing him to stop walking. They were almost to the break in the trees, he could see his cruiser from here but of course he couldn't help it.

No matter how long it's been Charlie never wanted to see or hear Billy hurting. He turned around to face his friend because no matter what they used to be to each other or how angry he gets at him sometimes, Billy will always be his best friend.

With his eyes looking ahead, it was the first time since he's been back that Billy's thoughts weren't centered about his need or want of Charlie Swan.

"Honey" the word was whispered with care as a hand slowly caresses Billy's smooth face, "they were amazing parents and they loved you so much."

A tear fell onto the hand that still lingers on his soft cheek; "they just wanted you to come home and you've done that" was Charlie's reassuring words as he looks into the eyes of his friend.

"Thank you" was the only thing that Billy could say. He wants to say so much more but now wasn't the time. But, this moment proves something: that no matter how long it's been Charlie Swan still knew and cared for Billy Black.

And that realization causes Billy to be bold in that moment, before he could be stopped he leans in and kisses the Chief of Police right there and the most amazing happens: he kisses him back.


	4. Chapter 4: The Message

He cheated.

He kissed him.

He didn't make it to his honeymoon.

And he didn't want to.

Charlie Swan was beside himself at what he'd just done. It keeps playing it over and over in his head as he walks away from Billy. Get into his car, he drives down the road away from his mistake. His original plan for the day had been to hop on a plane with his beautiful wife but instead he received a phone call about a case.

So, he told his wife that he would meet her there and he had meant it. She may have doubted his ability to quickly put a case to rest but he wanted so badly for it to just be the two of them, away from everything and everyone.

But, of course it would be a case that connected him to his past and of course Billy would pick that moment to finally honor his father and mother by joining the council. Charlie wouldn't put it pass Billy to have arranged for the leaders to take a special interest in this case.

They hated that eyesore just as much as anyone else, so it finally being gone would not be cause for their concern.

His phone starts ringing as he continues to drive with the hope that it'll help in chasing away the thoughts that were forming in his head.

Glancing down at his cell phone he sees that it was Billy calling him. He was not planning on answering that phone. He didn't want to see, let alone speak to Billy, right now.

Finally the ringing stops; he passes the station and decides to head home. Before he can turn off of the main road his phone starts ringing again.

Again it was Billy, "Stop calling me" he screams at it.

The last thing he wants is to hear him apologize or worse tell him that what they did wasn't wrong.

"It was very wrong, I'm a married man" he continues to hold a conversation with himself as he finally parks in front of his house.

The ringing had stopped in mid-conversation.

He was breathing hard as he just stares at the phone then at his house then back at the phone.

It was like he had no willpower when it comes to Billy; although, it had always been like that. Anytime Billy wanted something Charlie would give into him from school lunches to stolen kisses in the locker room.

Charlie just couldn't say no to Billy and sometimes he really didn't want to.

He hated himself for it but Billy had left messages on his voicemail, picking up his phone he dials the familiar access code and places the phone on speaker.

"Charlie pick-up the phone…what we did, wasn't wrong. You were just comforting an old friend." He could hear the heavy breathing in his voice.

"Please pick-up…I 'm sorry okay" Billy took a deep breath on the recording "I just needed to feel grounded…I just…ever since they died I've been so…"

He sighs as understanding comes to Charlie, "I need you in my life Charlie. And if it isn't by my side as my one and only than hopefully it will be as my best friend."

The message cuts off and Charlie presses a button on his phone for the next one to begin, "I don't want you to be upset with me. I just needed to feel close to you even if…just for a moment."

Silence is all that is heard on the other end of the phone causing Charlie to look at the screen to see if it still was playing the recording.

It starts up just as quickly as it had stopped, "I don't want to be the one that mess up your marriage, so I promise you that I will not kiss or touch you again."

A smile comes to Charlie's face as he knows that Billy always keeps his promises especially after he apologizes.

A sigh of relief leaves Charlie's lips, it was finally over. The goal that Billy had of getting Charlie back was over. Charlie could finally have his friend back with no ulterior motives on either one of their parts.

"Until you ask me too" Charlie stops his train of thought as he takes in what he'd just heard. He thought the message had ended but of course Billy always had to get in the last word.

Charlie Swan knew that no matter how hard he tries Billy Black will always be his weakness, his Achilles' heel.

But the same can be said for Billy Black, as he left those messages he knew that one thing was for sure.

Charlie Swan is his one and only; he just needs to remember that and before ending his final message Billy made it his personal mission to remind Charlie of just that.


	5. Chapter 5: Quicksand

**Chapter 5:**

 **Quicksand**

It was as if no time had passed since the last time that Billy and Charlie were just friends. Since Billy's apology Charlie and Sue have had him over for dinner, Charlie, Billy and Charlie's stepson Seth have gone fishing together. Billy even came around to help Charlie with putting up a fence around his property.

Everything was finally back to normal in the Swan household that was until Sue's great aunt fell ill and she had to leave to nurse her back to health.

Charlie was in a bind as he had to take care of Leah and Seth while Sue was gone. It was a month away from school letting out for the summer so it made no sense to take them out of school.

Of course, Charlie was more than happy to step up; although, the last time that he took care of a child, alone was almost twelve years ago, when his now eighteen year old daughter Bella stayed with him and that was only in the summertime.

The break in routine was difficult for Charlie at first; normally, Sue would get the kids up and have breakfast on the table for all of them. The lunches for the kids and Charlie would already be made and everything was done, with "Mommy magic" as Seth called it. Thankful, Billy was there to help. He would come over in the mornings while Charlie got the kids ready for school, he would be in the kitchen getting breakfast together as well as the lunches for the day.

"Wow" said Charlie that morning as him and the kids sat down at the kitchen table. "Please, this is nothing. I had to learn to cook for myself and group of twenty when I volunteered as a firefighter in college" answered Billy. Charlie stared at him in awe but came back to his sense as Leah stared at him while eating her pancakes.

"Mommy, does this all the time plus more by herself" she adds as Seth asks her to add more jam to his toast. "God, I can't wait until you are old enough to do this for yourself."

"Leah" exclaims Charlie's stern voice, "I know your mother is amazing but let's thank Mr. Black for helping us out this morning."

"Thanks" said Seth cheerfully and Leah questioningly, adding "are you going to be here every morning, while Mommy is gone."

Before Billy could answer, a loud horn is blown from the street, "The bus is here. Come kids and grab your lunches from the counter." They stand and do as they are told while Charlie hands them their book sacks by the door. He stood up and made it to the door before the kids could ask any more questions.

He starts to question if accepting Billy's help was the right thing. If Leah noticed something was a mist than it was only a matter of time before someone else would as well. He was grateful for the much needed help but Charlie did not want to lose his family because of old feelings. He waves at the kids as the bus pulls off, closing the door he heads back to the kitchen and sees Billy dancing as he cleans the dishes.

A familiar feeling falls over Charlie's heart as he leans against the door frame and watches Billy sway to the music inside of his head. A feeling of longing and want pulls him from his current position as he lowly walks over to his former lover.

"You forgot one" he says as Billy jumps from the surprising closeness of Charlie.

"Oh, thank you" he reaches for the dish as he grabs it he looks into Charlie's face with a smile on his face. The beautiful smile blinds Charlie and he is lost in it and thoughts of what their future could have been if Billy never would have run away flash before his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Billy" questions Charlie as he grabs Billy's wrist, the hand that holds the dirty plate is loosened, as the plate crashes to the floor of the kitchen.

"CHARLIE" screams Billy as he bends down to pick up the broken pieces, "Sue asked me to be a friend and help you with the kids while she is gone." He sounds confused at this new development as he questions, his friend "What is your problem?"

"I thank you for willingly trying to help us out; but, I can handle this" he answers as he goes to get the broom and dustpan.

"Is this about what Leah said. She's nine, Charlie" explains Billy as the final broken piece is placed in the trash can.

"It's not that" whispers Charlie. "It's like you forgot that it was you who didn't want to come out to your parents. We could have had this" continues Charlie as he gestures to the space around the two of them.

"You were the one, who choose to leave me" anger fills his voice as he stares at Billy. "I wanted to raise children with you. I wanted to come home to you every night."

"Charlie, I…" interrupted Billy.

"No, you left me and now you think that you can slide in and show me how it could be. I know what you are doing, Billy. You forget that I know you very well." Charlie could not take it anymore as he walks to the door and begin to put on his work shoes. He would be late for his shift, if he didn't leave soon.

A warm hand is placed on his back as a forehead nestles on Charlie's upper back, "I want to be with you so much. Ever since I left fifteen years ago, I regretted it."

Billy continues to whisper his remorse as Charlie's breathing begins to get uneven. Billy wraps his hands around Charlie's waist from behind pulling him into his chest, "I know you left Renee for me. I know that I promised to be with you and raise Bella with you. I...was...scared."

Tears started to fall from Charlie's eyes as all of the anger and pain that he felt all those years ago had finally resurfaced. Billy had showed up on his door step and said that he loved him and that it was still the two of them against the world. They kissed and agreed to meet in two days in New York City. He told Renee that he didn't love her anymore and that they could have shared custody of three-year-old, Bella.

However, as Charlie was about to board the plane to New York, he received a text message from Billy saying that he couldn't do this and to not leave his family for him because he wasn't worth it. There was an attached photo of Billy with some tall, hot, blond model type looking dude.

The memories of the past broke Charlie and he jerked himself away from Billy's touch.

Facing him, Charlie points towards the door, "I cannot and I will not do to Sue, Leah, and Seth, what I did to Renee and Bella. Not for you. You aren't worth it."

Shock graces Billy's face as the words of his worth sank in. He wants to explain why he had abandoned him fifteen years ago. He wants to say that it would not be like that this time. That this time would be different; but, slowly Billy gathers his belongings, if he really loved Charlie would he have let him go then and should he be willing to let him go now.

As the door slams behind him, Billy curses his parents for allowing them to ruin the only person who had always loved him, all of him. They loved him yes, but not all of him, not like Charles Swan does…or did.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter made me cry. I have a little three day break from school and work so I am trying to write some chapters for some of my stories.**


End file.
